La realidad de un sueño
by Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo
Summary: Llevaban horas haciéndolo y aún no se cansaba. ¿De dónde obtenía Sasuke tanta energía para continuar? Tal vez del mismo lugar del que él mismo obtenía las fuerzas necesarias para resistir una ronda más... /SasuNaru - AU/


**Título:** La realidad de un sueño  
**Autor:** Ziqu D' Pafaeo  
**Categoría:** Naruto  
**Pareja:** Sasuke x Naruto  
**Género:** Romance (?), AU  
**Advertencias:** Lemon (?), _PWP?_, lenguaje mínimamente vulgar, posible OoC.  
**Palabras:** 1238  
**Tipo:** One-shot

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi, la idea de la historia a mí. No hay ningún lucro detrás de esto, solo el afán de entretener al lector.

**Notas:**  
Bueno, hace años que no escribía algo SasuNaru, síp, como leen, años. Creo que no lo hago desde –haciendo cuentas– el 2010, o tal vez antes. Ni siquiera sé cómo va la historia en el manga, así que me disculpo de antemano por el posible fuera de carácter de los personajes. También, he de aclararles que este fic es algo sin-sentido, o sea, el punto era el sexo, más allá de eso no encontrarán algo interesante (salvo por el final que medio explica la situación). En fin, no les arruinaré la historia diciéndoles más; espero que la disfruten.

_Dedicatoria especial_ para mi hermosísima One-sama **Tsuzuky**, quien siempre me sigue el rollo con mis locuras y me apoya mucho con las ideas que me surgen. Sé cuánto te gusta esta pareja, es por eso que la hice especialmente para ti.

-x-

**La realidad de un sueño  
Por Ziqu D' Pafaeo**

Una embestida más y otro gemido salía de su boca, cuyos labios se encontraban rojos e hinchados de tanto besuqueo. Llevaban más de una hora en la cama y parecía que la energía de su acompañante no tenía fin; ¿de dónde sacaba tanta voluntad para seguir haciéndolo una vez tras otra? Tal vez del mismo lugar de donde él mismo obtenía la resistencia necesaria para, valga usted la redundancia, resistir ese acto tan lujurioso.

Sus caderas se movían al compás de su pareja en una sincronía casi perfecta, a no ser por los repentinos cambios de ritmo que el otro daba y, por ende, hacían que él mismo tuviera que adaptarse a ello; no es que se quejara, por supuesto que no, pero le desesperaba no sentirlo tan profundo cuando reducía las arremetidas contra su cuerpo. Y sí, se autonombraba un poseso del placer en ese momento, más cuando provenía de tan magnífica polla como la de Sasuke Uchiha; no es que haya _probado_ otras, pero la del moreno estaba bien dotada.

—Eres un... gatito muy lascivo, ¿no? —le susurraba al oído entre jadeos, con la voz completamente ronca y cargada de placer. Él solo asentía, pidiendo más mientras apretaba la sábana entre sus manos.

Entonces Sasuke lo complacía por ser tan honesto, cambiando el ritmo una vez más a uno más fuerte, logrando que su espalda se arqueara y sintiendo el clímax llegar pronto, por _no-me-acuerdo-qué _vez en la noche, se decía mentalmente, reprochándose el haber perdido la cuenta.

Pero el azabache no se la dejaría fácil en esta ocasión; habiéndolo hecho tres veces en la posición del misionero, intercalándola con _la del perrito_ en algunas veces y otras estando empotrado contra la pared, era su turno de "dominar" un poco la situación. Ergo: Sasuke quería verlo empalándose a sí mismo y disfrutar de _una buena vista_.

Con un movimiento repentino, Sasuke se salió de su interior e intercambió posiciones. Ahora él estaba abajo y su amante arriba; sus miembros rozándose entre sí, totalmente erectos y deseosos de más contacto. El Uchiha sonrió con un poco de arrogancia y llevó una de sus manos hacia el pene del otro, acariciándolo superficialmente; una exhalación escapó de esa boca celestial.

El jodido bastardo sabía provocarlo, pero él también sabía cómo hacerlo. Imitándolo, llevó también su mano al enorme miembro del azabache que goteaba semen y pedía estar dentro de él; lo tomó con su mano y comenzó a sobarlo de arriba hacia abajo, una sonrisa de triunfo se dejó ver en su rostro cuando un pequeño jadeo salió de la boca del moreno. Sonrisa que fue rápidamente reemplazada por un gemido al sentir cómo dos dedos se abrían paso dentro de su culo.

—Esta parte de ti aún me quiere adentro —señaló Sasuke moviéndolos un poco, sonriendo altivamente—. ¿Por qué no le das lo que pide?

Sintió cómo casi llegaba al orgasmo con solo eso, pero no era suficiente, él quería algo más grande y grueso, justo como lo que tenía sujetado con su diestra. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde su nuca hasta su vientre bajo y ya se encontraba pidiendo por más. Con todo su orgullo pateado muy lejos, y desde hacía más de una hora, asintió a la orden indirecta de Sasuke; sentado a horcajadas como estaba, comenzó a penetrarse a sí mismo.

Sasuke suspiró de placer al sentir la estrechez de ese bien formado culo que, a pesar de haberlo recibido ocho veces, contando la actual, seguía apretándolo tan deliciosamente; se aferró a las caderas de su pareja con ambas manos queriendo moverse de una jodida vez, pero quería verlo a él haciéndolo por su propia cuenta.

Y como si el azabache le hubiese dicho en voz alta que lo hiciera, comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, primero lento y luego más rápido. Sus gemidos se dejaron escuchar nuevamente y sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría corriéndose. Sasuke al verlo desde abajo y escuchando esos sonidos obscenos, no pudo resistirse más así que empujó sus caderas al ritmo que el otro llevaba.

—¡AH! ¡Ahí! —gritó delirando del placer—. Joder, ¡sí! Tan bueno...

—Hn —sonrió con arrogancia una vez más; se sentó deteniendo unos segundos la cabalgata de su amante pero la retomó al instante, ayudándolo con sus manos sobre sus caderas y moviendo él las suyas.

La intensidad de las embestidas era tal que ya no podían aguantar por más tiempo. El moreno llevo su boca al cuello de su pareja y lo mordió un poco, como respuesta recibió un jadeo acompañado de un temblor en el cuerpo. Su nombre era pronunciado por esa boca exquisita; acercó la suya al oído de él y también le llamó por el propio.

—_Naruto._

—¡Ngh! —se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escucharlo y sin poderlo evitar se corrió entre ambos vientres, lo que conllevó a que apretara más su entrada logrando que Sasuke también se corriera.

—_Naruto... Te amo._

—¡¿Qué?!

Se levantó alarmado y miró a todos lados buscando a su compañero. La luz del sol mañanero si filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, iluminando parcialmente un tercio del cuarto; no había nadie más que él ahí. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba su pijama puesto.

—¿Un sueño?

Se llevó una mano a la cara, totalmente avergonzado consigo mismo. Había tenido un sueño húmedo y no uno cualquiera, había sido uno con un hombre... Y no con cualquier hombre, sino con Sasuke Uchiha, un joven que había conocido la noche anterior en un _goukon_ y por el que Sakura, su amiga de la infancia, llevaba fantaseando teniéndolo como novio desde que lo conoció en la universidad.

Y hablando del goukon, ¿cómo rayos había llegado a casa? Lo último que recordaba era estar platicando con Hinata, una chica tímida pero muy linda y de buen cuerpo.

El sonido del teléfono lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, salió a la sala para contestar la llamada, sin embargo, antes de llegar a él, se paró frente a un espejo que estaba en el pasillo. Tenía una marca roja en su cuello, ¿por un mosquito, tal vez?

—_¿Naruto? ¿Estás en casa? Marco a tu celular pero me da el tono de ocupado, ¿lo tienes apagado?_ —la voz de Sakura a través del teléfono se escuchaba un tanto lejana porque sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en esa marca roja que, justamente, estaba en el lugar exacto en el que el Sasuke de sus sueños le había mordido—. _Como sea; oye, Sasuke-kun se fue contigo anoche, ¿verdad? ¿A dónde fueron después de la tercera ronda? Aunque no creo que lo recuerdes, ¡estabas totalmente ebrio! Jaja, incluso Hinata resiste más que tú el alcohol y..._

Aunque Sakura seguía hablando, él ya no podía distinguir sus palabras. ¿Sasuke y él se habían ido juntos? Entonces el sueño de anoche fue...

—Por fin despertaste, dobe —habló una voz grave y suave a la vez a sus espaldas; Naruto vio a través del reflejo del espejo y notó a Sasuke saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a él—. Creí que no podrías levantarte luego de toda esa _actividad_ nocturna. ¿Se encuentran bien tus caderas?

Preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda mientras le depositaba un beso en su cuello y metía una de sus manos por debajo de su pijama, acariciando lentamente su abdomen. A lo lejos, Sakura seguía hablándole por teléfono.

—_... Y si te haces amigo de Sasuke-kun me cuentas todo, ¿entendido?_

~Endo~

**Notas finales:**  
Pues nada, es por eso que este fic está clasificado como **PWP** (plot what plot?/ trama, ¿qué trama?). Como dije al principio, a lo que quería llegar era al sexo, jajaja. Btw, comentarios, quejas, críticas constructivas, todo será bien recibido… menos amenazas, esas se las pueden guardar. Recuerden que de sus comentarios, los autores nos alimentamos; no me dejarán morir de hambre, ¿verdad? xD


End file.
